yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Arcanon
'Lord Arcanon '(voiced by Andrew Grainger) is an intergalactic warlord who's kick-started the entire event of Power Rangers Dino Charge. He was Sledge's employer, the destroyer of Sentai 6, and Singe's boss. He is a ruthless individual who will take any opportunity to assert his dominance over his prisoners and underlings alike, including his employees. Arcanon has been shown that he is a pure sadist when it comes to torturing outlaws such as Heckyl, corrupting Zenowing to become Doomwing, and doesn't care when he is destroying planets such as Sentai 6, just to get what ever he wants in the palm of his hands, like the Dark Energem for instance. Arcanon's often accompanied by Singe due to his loyalty to him and he has some form of respect for Singe. However when ever Singe fails, he would criticize him for being a weakling. During Singe's time with infiltrating Heckyl, he questioned Singe him about his assignment with finding the Titano Zord and getting the Energems. His relationship with Doomwing was pretty much at first appreciating his worth but it was all due to the fact that he was the Silver Dino Charge Ranger with Zenowing in his control but when he got separated, he berated him and called him worthless. Indicating Arcanon had began to lose faith in his creation. When Doomwing pleaded for a second chance, he gave him that but warned him not to underestimate the rangers otherwise he would be killed trying. By the time when Doomwing was being delayed with capturing his other half, Arcanon had grown impatient with him and threatened him that if he could not capture Zenowing, he would've taken no hesitance to destroy him and pick the Energem back from his ashes. When Doomwing's plan had failed due to interception from Riley, Arcanon has had enough of Doowming's failure and decided to end him himself and even went as far as abandoning him to the rangers' mercies. His relationship with Snide is that he at first doesn't trust because of his first Megazord battles with him and the fact he was Heckyl's split personality. However knowing that this is not the case since Snide has had enough with being attached to Heckyl and wanted to seemingly serve the warlord, he accepted the deal and thought that with Snide on his side, he would be able to control him. However by the time Heckyl escaped all because Snide decided to let him go, he called Snide useless in spite of volunteering to destroy the rangers, implying that he had not forgotten about what happened and banishes him from his sight. By the time he finds out that Snide betrayed him, he was downright mortified and infuriated with him. Despite his intelligence being high, he would tend to be narrow minded when doubting the Dino Chargers that Doomwing created were any of use and he even left the Titano Charger behind, without thinking that the Rangers would find out about the Silver Ranger and how Arcanon had gained possession of the rangers' Zords and Megazords. He even fell for the rangers' plan to trick him through his listener that Doomwing used into thinking that only one ranger is coming alone. Trivia * Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Criminals Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Grainger Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains